The meaning of love
by Nisajira
Summary: (NOTICE! may 19, 2005) This Dracoother Character story is a confusing romance: A new girl is transferred from LA to Hogwarts and she not quite what she seems. Draco falls for her and finds out what she is… R
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story lines and the characters u never heard about. 

A/N: All right, this is my first story so I hope that you like it and please review. If you don't I'll think no one is reading it and I'll stop then it will really suck for the people that are so yeah… One thing before I start: If the sentence is in these it means Draco is thinking and means Reïka is thinking. So…without further ado, here is the story:

: Chapter 1: The beginning

Draco was awoken by his house elf on September 1st. 'Good morning master Malfoy; it is time to get up and get ready to go to Hogwarts sir. May I fetch your breakfast sir?' He said in a hushed and squeaky voice. Draco grunted and said, 'Yes, I'll have some bacon and eggs.' The house elf, pleased to be of his masters service, rushed out of his bedchamber and down the stairs almost tripping. The house elf was taking a long time and Draco slowly drifted to a peaceful sleep again but was awaken almost instantly by his mother's voice: 'Please stop Lucius!' she screamed and that was all he heard since he had placed his index fingers in his ears and went down stairs to the dinging room, were he was welcomed by the super slow elf. 'What took you so long!' he bellowed at the cowering house elf. He snatched the plate from its bony little hands, walked over and sat at a quite large table in front of him.

He ate his breakfast silently and ordered a House elf to get his things and put them at the front doors of the manor. As the elf rushed up the stairs, he took out a quill and some parchment, wrote a letter saying good bye to his parents since they were still fighting, and walked out the door thinking how nice it would be to get away from the shouting and his mother telling his father to stop beating her. He looked at the manor one last time, sat in the limo and told the driver to bring him to King's Cross.

Once at King's Cross, he dragged his trunk to a trolley and pushed it to platform 9 and 10. He crossed platform 9¾ and went to find an empty compartment in the train, soon after Crabbe and Goyle joined him. They talked for a little then Draco excused himself and walked out the compartment door. He walked in the hallway, not really paying any attention to where he was going.

All of a sudden he was bent in half since someone run into him and knocked the wind right out of him. He looked up to see who had walked into him, ready to insult them but was met half way by a girl he had never seen before.

She had dark brown bushy shoulder length hair that reminded him of Granger's puffy brown hair but this girl had blue streaks in hers. The girl bent down beside him and exclaimed: 'I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking were I was going.' He wondered what house she was in and when I looked at the crest on her cloak, it was a plain Hogwarts crest so she wasn't sorted.

Great! I'm falling for a first year…A good looking first year

'Oh, I'm so rude! Let me introduce myself,' she started with a perfect, flirty smile. 'My name is Reïka Cotez and when my mother and I went to see Dumbledore, He said I will be in sixth year. What's your name and what year are you in?' She asked giving him that flirty smile again.

YES! She isn't a first year!

He answered something simple, 'I'm Draco Malfoy, in sixth year and my house is Slytherin.' 'House? You live here?' she asked with a very confused look on her face. He explained about the houses, about Hogwarts, head boy and girl, prefects and the heads of houses. 'Fascinating!' she exclaimed. 'At my other school, we were in groups for our ages.' She added.

They didn't notice getting into a carriage and walking up the steps to Hogwarts since they were to into their conversation. Once in the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore called out to Reïka. 'Miss Cortez, would you please join me at the teacher's table since you are not sorted.' Reïka walked down the middle aisle trying to look at everything at once. Since the first years weren't there yet, Dumbledore decided to sort her now.

'Now, This is Reïka Cortez, she is a new student, all the way from Los Angeles in the United States of America, but before we sort Miss Cortez, I have an announcement. I will only tell you who the prefects and the head boy and girl are tomorrow for my own reasons.' Most of the hall sighed. 'So lets start the sorting.' He said with a smile. 'Miss Cortez,' he addressed himself to her. 'Please come and sit on the four-legged stool, Professor McGonagall will place the sorting hat on your head, and it will sort you into your appropriate house.' Draco kept shifting anxiously hoping that she would be in Slytherin so they could get to know each other more. Reïka walked over and sat on the four-legged stool then the hat was placed on her head.

The hat spoke and made her stomach do a little flip. 'This is an easy one, HUFFLEPUFF!' it said. As soon as the hat finished that word, the Hufflepuff table erupted with cheers that indicated she must go there to sit.

When they were sent to bed, Reïka had already made new friends (Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones); she had talked with Draco as he gave her the tour of the castle; and it didn't take her a long time to fall asleep.

But, down in the dungeons, were a certain Slytherin lay, wide-awake in his bed. Malfoy tossed and turned, unable to get to sleep.

So…your still thinking about that Huffie girl aren't you?

'No! Why would you think that? I'm not I swear! Come on, cut me some slack!' He mumbled but them he freaked as the voice kept pestering him. 'I don't like her!' He screamed. 'Umm… Draco? Who are you talking to?' came the voice of the nimrod, Goyle. 'What are you talking about, I wasn't talking at all!' He lied as Goyle rolled over and fell asleep faster then you could say Merlin. By the time he fell asleep, it was a bit after midnight.

A/N: so…there is the first chapter what did you think? Please review thanks a million!


	2. Chapter 2: meet the heads,prefects and t...

A/N: YAY! Chapter 2 is up!

Chapter 2: Meet the head, prefects and the guardian 

The next morning, Reïka got up before the rest of her dorm. She went down the halls trying to get to the Great Hall to go eat breakfast but she got lost on the way and unfortunately met Peeves the poltergeist. After being trailed by him from the access of the Hufflepuff common room to the entrance hall, she almost crashed into some Slytherin girl just before entering the Great Hall. It made her laugh since the girl's face looked like the face of a pug. After the pug-faced girl left, she saw that Draco had walked in and was sitting alone at one end of the farthest tables. She walked over and sat beside him 'Hi!' she said as he jumped, surprised. 'Hey.' he answered but that's all he had the time to say since they was a loud screech 'Draco Dearest! There you are. I looked all over for you.' Draco cringed.

Great…

He turned to look and hoped it wasn't but it was. 'Pansy! How many times did I tell you not to call me that! I am to be called Malfoy like the rest call me do you understand, did the message get through your thick skull?' He said as though he didn't care if her feelings were hurt. Just then, another screech was heard: 'Draco! What is this Hufflepuff doing here!' He turned to look at Reïka, who didn't know that she couldn't sit at any table but the Hufflepuff table. 'I'm sitting with my friend! Got a problem with that?' Reïka said, with attitude, before Malfoy could say anything.

Cool! I get to see how Reïka's going to handle Parkinson.

But before any fights could start, Dumbledore walked in from behind the professor's table and asked for every one who wanted to be a prefect or head boy/girl to come to the back room (in the 4th year, the champions went to that room). Some Professors will pick the appropriate ones for the jobs.' Many people wanted the post. Well, Hannah, a bushy brown haired girl, and a blond Gryffindor girl also went. Reïka also recognized Cho and Roger, and Terry Boot came as well (She met Cho and Roger by him), and so did Draco closely followed by that Parkinson girl. Reïka just went along because Draco was going and she was going to wait for him. Finally, a red head girl with two boys; one with the same hair as the girl (probably her brother) and a dark haired boy with glasses walked up to the door. No one else got up so we all went in the little room behind the teacher's table.

They waited at least 15 minutes. When Dumbledore came in he said, 'We have chosen the ones that have the most capabilities of fulfilling the task of prefects.' Everyone looked at each other since they didn't do anything to prove they could be good for the job. 'Ok, so the people that we chose are…' he cleared his throat. 'For the prefects: Gryffindor; Hermione Granger! Ravenclaw; Terry Boot! Slytherin; Draco Malfoy! And finally, Hufflepuff; Reïka Cortez!' Reïka was surprised. 'But professor-' Reïka started but he just winked and said, 'I thought you would do the job well. And the Head boy and girl, Roger Davies and Cho Chang.' Everyone clapped, but Reïka still didn't understand why she was chosen.

They all walked back to the "trying to be patient" students and Dumbledore announced the Heads and Prefects. He declared to them that they would have a common room of their own, but that they would only get settled in the next day, just to give all of them a chance to collect up the stuff they had emptied out.

Since classes only started 2 days from that day, they decided to go look at the common room they were going to share together. Dumbledore kindly showed them the way to get there. They walked up the stairs but when they got to the 6th floor, they stopped in front of a picture frame. The picture illustrated a cat-girl. She wore a black miniskirt along with a Sapphire blue halter-top with thick straps that crisscrossed just under her neck. The color matched her eyes perfectly. She also had a real dark brown cat's tall and black whiskers. Her hair was black like charcoal. Her bangs were short and a little hair after them was pulled back into buns that looked like cat ears.

'Good morning.' She said with a cheerful tone. 'This is Katsy.' Dumbledore said while looking at the students. 'She is the entrance to your common room, and your guardian. You will choose a password as a group. Please send me an owl with the password so I may visit to talk about your tasks. Speaking of tasks, the first one is the Halloween ball. It will be held the 31st of October, Halloween night, from 7pm to 1am. Any questions?' They all shook their head. 'Okay then, Katsy, please open to the common room.' She swung open and what was revealed… was spectacular. It was a circular room, with comfortable puffy couches in the center. A large round carpet with Hogwarts' crest on it lay under the couches. There were chessboards, coffee tables, and a big antique fireplace. The room was accessorized and designed bearing the colors of the four houses (gold and red, silver and green, bronze and blue, yellow and black). A brightly decorated hallway led to the dormitories. In each, there was room for 5 beds, but only 3 were in place, because only three girls were in a room, and three boys in theirs. In gold lettering were their name, their house and their position. Then, in each dorm there was a big lavatory; It had a bathtub, a stand-up shower, a toilet (A/N: duh!) and a big counter with two sinks. The room also had a big mirror that filled one of the walls, and cabinets with towels, magical toothbrushes, hand cream, etc…

'Well, I'll let you set up your things and then if I were you, I'd start brainstorming for the Halloween ball so you don't have to rush at the last minute. Good day to all'. And with that, Dumbledore exited, the portrait closing behind him.

A/N: yay! Chapter 2 and hope u like it please review and make a 14-year-old girl happy. :D


	3. Chapter 3 walking in moonlight can esco...

A/N: sorry this is a short chapter but I'll try to make them longer ^_^  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Chapter 3: Walking in moonlight can escort you to disaster!  
  
As they unpacked their things, the girls conversed in their dorm.  
  
'So.who do you like Hermione?' Cho asked her with a sneaky look on her face. 'No one.' Hermione answered while blushing and looking anywhere but at neither her face nor Reïka's. 'Ahhhh, come on Mione, we know you like someone by the way you're blushing' (she was now blushing crimson.), Cho winked as Reïka un-packed in silence. 'Fine!' Cho told Hermione since she wasn't giving in, then suddenly turned to Reïka. 'Reïka dear, do you have your eye on someone?' 'No.' she answered simply, not looking up but Cho wasn't fooled. 'Ohh. but I saw you walking with a particular Slytherin boy last night.' She then winked at her. Reïka could feel herself go crimson as the next sentence came out of Hermione's mouth. 'That's true, I seen them to. they were walking in the third floor corridor. weren't you Reïka?' 'Ummm.' was all that escaped from her lips before the knock at the door gave her a passport the freedom, or so she thought.  
  
'Come in.' Cho said sounding a little upset. Reïka could have been home free but the person at the door only made things worst. 'Hello ladies,' said a charming voice but once Reïka seen who it was made her blush. The bearer of the voice looked at her and added 'Reïka, are you busy? If you're not, would you like to come for a walk with me?' Cho and Hermione both looked at her with an *I knew it!* Look. 'Ummm.' was again all she said before the other girls in the dorm interrupted her 'she'll go!' they said together while shoving her out of the dorm.  
  
They walked out into the courtyard and sat on a bench. Draco was the first to speak. 'I hate mudbloods, don't you?' When he looked at her for an answer, he could tell she was on the verge of crying, but why? Then it hit him square in the face.  
  
{She's a muggle-born you asshole!}  
  
'I'm sorry.' he started but it was too late. She had already run up the stairs to Hogwarts and the proof was the bottom of her cloak brushing the last step, and then entering the castle.  
  
{Now you did it! She won't like you now, moron!}  
  
'Shut up!' he told himself.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
A/N: bet you that you didn't expect that! Well don't exactly believe what you read yet. ;) like I always say.review :D 


	4. Chapter 4: The meeting

A/N: Sorry it took a while but I had to work on other things too so blame my teacher ;) anyways, just a few things to say: 

#1 If you don't like the way this story is going then don't read it. Because even if you tell me you don't like it, I won't change the plot. And if you like it, I'm happy for you. : D

#2 I'm not sure if Roger Davies is still at Hogwarts, but he is in my fan fiction and he's in Cho's year

#3 also, in this story, Terry is Muggle born (I don't know if he is or not so…yeah…)

Thanks for putting up with me and I'll try to get the chapters flowing but I'm kinda having a hard time picking what comes first cause I have it all planed out (now…) and I just don't know were every thing goes yet. So…I'll shut up and let you read the next chapter.

Byebye4now

:Nisajira:

:   
Chapter 4: the meeting 

When the door closed behind her, Reïka stopped running. 'God! That was super hard! I don't know how I do it! Keeping up my appearance and all… ehh uh-oh… how do I find my way back to the common room?'

That's smart… oh! Go ask her over there! Hey! That's the other prefect, umm what was her name again oh yeah, Hermione.

'Hey! Reïka, how did your date go with Malfoy?' she asked, winking at her. 'Why don't you go ask him, but first, can u tell me where to find the common room please' 'Sure I'll walk you up since that's where I'm heading.' So they walked up to the common room.

'I can't believe I did that!' Draco whined to himself. 'And that's not the worst part, if father finds out I was with a mudblood, he won't accept that we be friends and probably kill her…' Just then a panting Terry interrupted him. 'Malfoy, finally I found you, there's a meeting and they're waiting for us, let's go…'

Once at they were all seated on couches beside the fire, Cho spoke up. 'Ok we called a meeting so we could come to a decision for the password. Any ideas?' she said smiling. 'I got one!' Hermione said wile raising her hand. 'Mione, we're not in class, but what's your idea?' Roger told her. 'What about something to do with books?' 'How about bookworm.' Malfoy added, snickering. He was happy to see that Reïka was snickering to what he said.

See…I don't think she's mad at you just pretend to go to your room then when you come back, go sit on her couch.

'Be right back, I have to get something from my room.' He said. He waited a few minutes then came back down and sat beside Reïka, hoping she wasn't going to get up. As he sat down, Reïka looked him but said nothing.

Yeah…She's not mad at you because she would have moved.

'Yes…' he mumbled. 'Malfoy, you think that applesauce is a good password?' Roger said with a confused look on his face as every one laughed. He blushed and said he was thinking of something else. Cho and Hermione eyed Reïka suspiciously as though she had been snoging with Malfoy secretly and didn't tell them. 'I know, how about "gato"?' Reïka said trying to change the subject. With the puzzled looks she was getting, she explained, 'It's Spanish for cat. Or if you don't like it, I have another idea, how about "pixie"?' Everyone clapped in agreement; the new password would be "gato". 'How do you know what it means?' Terry asked before he thought of what he was saying. 'Oh, I know a couple of different languages, other than English.' she replied humbly. 'What do you know?' came the next question asked by Hermione. 'Well…' Reïka started. 'I know French and Spanish. 'Say something in French then.' Malfoy said. 'Ummm… ok, Je m'appelle Reïka Cortez et j'ai 16 ans.' 'Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy et j'ai aussi 16 ans.' Malfoy answered with a satisfied tone. 'I didn't know that you spoke French Malfoy.' 'You never asked. Well since we have a password I'm off to bed.' He said as he walked up but before he turned the corner toward the boy's dorm he did something so un-Malfoy like that it made everyone stare as if it wasn't the real Draco Malfoy. He blew Reïka a kiss.

**A little help:**

Reïka said: My name is Reïka Cortez and I'm 16 years old.

Draco said: My name is Draco Malfoy and I am also 16 years old.

A.N. I hoped you liked this chapter but it gets a lot more interesting :D and review…


	5. Chapter 5: Truth or Dare

A/N: this chapter was fun to write but the next one will be a blast! You'll see what I'm gona have to write about. Giggles and smiles innocently   
:   
Chapter 5: Truth or Dare… 

Draco's POV (Point of view)

When I walked in the boy's dorm, I dropped against my bed, stretching out flat on my back. When Roger and Terry walked in, Terry asked the first questions: 'What the hell was that, Malfoy?' But Roger answered for him: 'That! My dear Terry, was flirting. Because Malfoy here,' He pointed to Draco now, sitting on the edge of his bed. 'likes Miss Reïka Cortez, Am I correct?' he finished looking at Malfoy. 'Well…I guess you could say that…yeah…I do like her…a little.' 'Then lets make it a game, did one of you ever hear of truth or dare? What were going to do is, were gona get ready for bed, then we'll play ok?' Terry said. We all turned to get their PJs and got dressed. (A/N: I wish I could've been there to see Malfoy get dressed… winkscan anyone say hot…)

Once we were all ready, we sat ourselves in the middle of the room and started. 'Ok, I'll explain the game then we can start. Well, first you start by picking someone and asking them truth or dare. If the person picks truth, they have to answer a question truthfully. If they pick dare they have to do something like they would have to dance the funky chicken in their boxers in front of the girls or something. Once you know what you have to do, it's your turn to ask someone. Understand?' the others nodded. 'Let the game begin. So who's gona start?' 'I will.' I said. 'Ok…let's see, Davies, truth or dare?'

Roger though for a few seconds, then said truth. 'Hmmm, what to ask, oh, I know, Davies your 17 right, who's the lucky girl?' I said with a smirk. 'What do you- oh, no lucky girl, sorry Malfoy, can't hear about my sex life. My turn, Boot, truth or dare?'

Terry answered right away: 'Dare.' Roge put a smile on his face. 'Can we talk with the other person?' 'Yeah, why not.' Terry answered. 'Ok then Malfoy, drag your ass over here.' I smirked and moved over. We whispered for a few minutes then Roger spoke up: 'Your now going on a mission, and the mission whether you chose to except it or not. You have to get in the girls dorm, go thru the dressers, get a pair of underwear and find out who's they are. Then bring them back to our dorm, ok?' he finished with a grin. Terry sighed then answered: 'Fine, I will but I won't be easy. And that leaves Mr. Malfoy, truth or dare?'

'I'm not a chicken shit, dare.' I answered and waited for my dare while Davies and Boot whispered. 'Ok, Ready or not, here it is, you also have a mission, but your mission could be harder,' he said, grinning. 'You mite even like the mission, but who knows-' 'Shut up and say it!' I snapped loudly. 'Ok, ok, you have to make-out with Cortez, in her room, and bring something back to prove you did make-out, and you're due with the peace of clothing by the end of this month, I'm giving you time, got it?' My jaw dropped, then I said: 'Ok, I'll do it. Davies, you should have to do something too.'

I turned to Roger. 'Ok give me something to do, dare.' I smirked again (A/N: sorry, I like the way he smirks) and turned to Terry. We talked quietly, and then I turned to Davies. 'We reached a verdict, you have to spend a night in the girls dorm without being seen.' I said while smiling at him.

'Oh lord… well I'm off to bed good night he got up and slid under his sheets, clapped once and his little lamp went off. 'I better get to bed too. Good night.' Boot said a few seconds after. 'Well, good night to both of you.' I said then I got up and slipped under my sheets and comforter.

A/N: Just a reminder that this is happening while the guys are playing their game.

Reïka's POV

Once I got over the astonishment of what Malfoy had done I got under my covers and fell asleep. I might have been resting for ten minutes when Chang and Granger came bursting in. 'Shit Cortez, you lucky girl, he's a hoty-' Cho exclaimed before she noticed I was sleeping. 'Ah... Let's wake her, it's too early to sleep now.' Hermione's voice said. 'Too late, I'm up already…' I said in a sleepy, cranky tone. 'Sorry, but it's too early to go to bed. I know, let's play a game.' Granger said. 'Like what?' I answered, still half asleep. 'I know, truth or dare!' she exclaimed 'What the hell is that?' Came cho's response. 'Well I'll explain it to you if we can play ok?' Cho and I nodded 'Then let's get ready to play, we can talk while we're in bed incase that someone comes in ok? So let's get into our PJs.'

We all got into our PJs and settled ourselves in our beds then Hermione spoke: 'ok well this is the game: we all take turns asking someone "truth or dare" and if the person says truth, they have to answer a question, and no lying. But if the person picks dare, they have to do what the other person says, do you comprehend?' she finished. 'So, who's gona go first?' 'I will, I guess. Ummm, Cho, truth or dare?' I said. 'I'm gona try truth, no wait, dare, or maybe truth, yeah truth.' She said, slightly embarrassed. 'Ok, ummmm, wait, we never found out who you liked yet.' I said smirking (A/N: oh know she has the smirking disease too! lol) as I turned to Cho, Hermione agreeing with me. 'Ummmm, well,' she started blushing crimson. 'Roger.' She cough. 'What, I didn't hear you since you coughed.' I said, knowing she didn't want to say whom she liked. 'Roger…' she repeated. 'Oh, I didn't know, and he's not that bad either.' I said. 'See it wasn't that bad now was it?' Hermione added. 'Ok well, it's my turn so, Granger, truth or dare?' 'Truth please.' she answered. 'Hummm…ok, how far would u go and with who?' Cho said, sounding please with what she asked. 'Well…Hey! That's none of your business!' she exclaimed. 'Don't scream at me, it's your game!' Cho screamed back. 'Come on you two, stop it! Hermione answer the stupid question, then give me something to answer or do so I can go to bed!' I exclaimed. 'Fine I'll give you the truth or dare then I'll answer, cause I'm not really sure who or how far, so…Cortez, truth or dare?' Hermione said, after calming down. I looked at her with a grin and answered 'dare'. 'Ok,' Hermione said, sounding amused. 'Let's see, we already know you like Malfoy, so let's see what we can do with that. You have to sneak in the boy's dorm and get something from his dresser but, you have to let yourself be seen by another boy, ok?' she said, still smiling. 'Because they will surly tell him and that will get him wondering.' 'Ok, I'll see what I can do, now can I go to bed?' I asked, starting to fall asleep. 'Yes, now u can go to bed.' They answered. So I put my head on my pillow and as soon as it hit, I was out like a light.

Hermione thought to herself, 'Hehehe, I didn't have to answer my question…' She mumbled with a smile. 'Ron…'

A/N: All done… see what I have to write? The next chapter is gona be fun… and review plz and t/y


	6. Chapter 6: …in action

  
A/N: Sorry it's been like 4ever but I got a big writers block and it was hard to put this chapter in words so…here it is::::::::::::::::::::::::::   
Chapter 6: …in action 

The days went by and they were all ready for the Halloween ball, which was only in about 3 weeks (of course, Reïka was counting…). Only a few of the six still had their dare to do. But here's what happened to the one's that did do there dare…

**Terry's dare:**

While every one was eating lunch was when Terry decided to work. He hid in his dorm until there was no one in the common room then he entered the girls' dorm. Once he was in, Terry headed for the first dresser he saw and went digging in the first drawer. He found a black pair of underwear then looked around for whom the dresser belonged to. When he found the name (Cho), he went back out thinking it had being easier then he thought it would have been.

**Roger's dare:**

Well…not much to say…he spent his night in the girls' dorm and was only seen once but since the girl (Hermione) was half asleep, she though she had dreamt it.

So…let's get back to the present:

Reïka woke up early that morning, and since she was up at 5:04 am, Reïka decided to go do her dare so she crept in the boys' dorm and slowly looked in. She searched for a sleeping Draco and soon found him. Assuming it was his dresser, she went threw it and soon found what she was looking for. Reïka took out a pair of black silk boxers and walked out of the dorm.

Crap! I have to let myself be seen…

So, she walked back in and thought of a way to be seen and not stay there for a couple of hours. She then decided just to poke someone then she would run. Reïka walked over to the closest bed and started to pock the person lying there. Roger slowly opened an eye and Reïka waved furiously at him and waved the boxers with a big smile, which woke him up. 'Wah?' he mumbled, and then she bolted for the door, slamming it. As she ran, she laughed until she got to her dorm and silently climbed into bed.

When Reïka woke up and at a proper time, the rest were up already so she got up and went down the stairs to see if they were still in the common room…and they were. She was greeted with stares from all her roommates.

Why are they all staring at me? Do I have my PJs on inside out…shit! Last night…Roger must have told them. And one thing, DON'T SHOW WEAKNESS!

'Good morning sleepy head.' Was said softly by Draco, the first to say any thing. 'Morning…' mumbled Reïka, blushing.

YOU DID GREAT! NO WEAKNESS AT ALL! Was said sarcastically

'Did you sleep well Reïka?' asked Cho, giggling. 'Yes, very good.' She answered. 'Well, we can't stay to long being lazy since we have classes. And finally, we don't have potions with Slytherin, Harry and Ron have been doing back flips since they found out.' Added Hermione as they all laughed. 'No, you don't but I do…but that's later, I mean we still have a half hour.' mumbled Reïka, glancing at Draco. He winked at her and walked over, asking to speak with her for a moment. 'Sure, I guess. But tonight because we have potions.' She answered as she walked towards the door, then down the corridors.

:with Draco, after classes:

They walked as Reïka received glares from all the girls the liked Draco and he received winks from all the guys that wished they had their fingers intertwined with hers, and no one seemed to care what house they belonged too. Once they got outside a door looking like it would lead to a closet, they stopped. He opened and let her in the closet first, then closed the door after himself. There was a silence for what seemed like forever but was broken by Reïka: 'you said you wanted to talk to me?' 'Oh yeah…I wanted to know if it was true.' he said slightly uncomfortable. 'If what was true?' she answered, sifting her eyes to look at him without turning her head. 'Umm…you see, Davies said you were in our room last night…' he said, turning to face her and turning her to face him. 'Well there is an expla-' Reïka's last words were eaten by Draco's mouth. He started softly kissing Reïka, waiting for her response. She pulled away, shaking her head. 'Are you sure… I mean… you don't even know me… I might not be what you think I am…' she said, looking down to her feet. 'Oh… is that so?' he said, looking at her and putting a hand on her shoulder. She flinched. 'Is something wrong?' She shook her head quickly. 'Are you sure?' 'Yeah… don't worry. Umm… I better go… I have things to do so bye.' Then she ran off.

A/N: hope u liked it and sorry for the long, long long wait. I'll try to keep it flowing. ReViEw PlEaSe AnD tHaNk YoU.


	7. Chapter 7: Holy freaking owls!

**Chapter 7: Holy freaking owls!**

Reïka ran back to her dorm, ignoring the cries for her from her peers. She slammed the door, mumbled a few words and the door was locked from the inside. Then she went to her window and gave a weird hoot. People would have taught she were crazy until a beautiful black eagle owl came swooping in and landed on her shoulder. 'Good evening Medianoche, I haven't seen you in a while.' She told her owl with a smile on her face. 'I have a letter you will give to father as soon as I'm done writing it so you can sit on my desk or leave until it's complete.' Her owl flew out the window.

Fine, I didn't want you around me either…

Reïka walked over to her desk and began to write:

_Dear Papa,_

_It's me, Reïka, and I'm sick and tired of faking like this! I wish I didn't have to come here and you could still teach me. But, I have to come here because it's safer then staying with you (even if I can protect myself). Anyways, here is a little bit about here:_

_I'm Hufflepuff Prefect and I wish I were in Slytherin. (Hufflepuff's suck)_

_The other Prefects are:_

_Hermione Granger-Gryffindor_

_Terry Boot-Ravenclaw_

_Me-Hufflepuff_

_And Draco Malfoy-Slytherin_

_The head girl/boy are Cho Chang and Roger Davies_

_My favorite professor is of course P. Snape_

_And don't worry daddy, I'm playing nicely with the other children. Smiles sweetly_

_So it's time to go and I'll see you for Christmas break._

_Love _

_Reïka_

_XOXO_

Reïka got up and went back to the window, did the funny hooting sound again and watched her owl come. She attached the letter and told Medianoche to bring it to her father. 'Bye.' She said as her owl left. She was now tired so she got into her PJs and laid in bed. Just before she finally decided to sleep, she picked up her wand and unlocked the door.

Next morning came in a flash. Reïka was walking down the corridors to get to the Great hall for breakfast. She walked in, sat down at the Hufflepuff table and began to eat a toast with raspberry jam. When the mail came, she looked hopefully for Medianoche and when she noticed her owl wasn't there, she went back to eating her toast. Just then a black eagle owl (it's not her's) landed in front of her with a red rose clamped in its beak and a letter attached to its foot. 'Is this for me?' she said in a surprised tone. She slowly opened the letter and read the beginning:

_Dearest Reïka,_

Reïka looked at her Hufflepuff friends and blushed crimson, but she continued.

_I have watched you from afar and every time you smile, the butterflies in my stomach flutter. Even if you do not smile to me, it feels as if you are. I am gathering all the courage inside myself to ask you this simple question: Would you give me the great pleasure of accompanying me to the ball? I await your answer from this owl when you have made your decision. If you wish to accompany me, do not worry about what to wear; I will sort through that._

_Silver Dragon_

Reïka looked around and asked the 2nd year, sitting beside her for a quill. He handed her the quill and she scrawled the words: "Of course I would love to go with you" and sent the owl on its way. She turned to continue her pumpkin juice when another owl flew in front of her. Reïka took the letter the owl was carrying and read the front: READ ON YOUR OWN. She looked around to see who could have sent it to her, and then it hit her. She excused her self from the table and almost ran out the Great hall. When she got in her dorm, she sat on her bed and opened the letter. In dainty hand writing, was written:

_To Miss R._

_This letter is to inform you that we were attacked and your sister will be joining you at Hogwarts for the rest of the school year. She will arrive on October 30th._

_Lady L._

'Oh my god! Did I just read right? How can they ruin my social life like this! Sending my little sister to me a few days before the Halloween ball! Argh! I could kill!' Reïka shouted loudly.

Knock, knock, knock

'Come in.' she said as Hermione and Cho walked in. 'Are you ok? We were downstairs and we heard you freaking out.' Hermione asked carefully as if scared to be blown-up. Cho nodded behind her, making sure she could run out the door at any sight of crankiness. ' No, no, it's ok, it's just that I found out the my parents were attacked and my little sister is coming here.' 'Oh, was it by Death eaters?' Hermione asked. 'No. Um…sorry yes it was I'm just too tired to know what I'm saying. Didn't sleep well last night.' Reïka answered, blushing a little. Just then, another owl came swooping in and landed on her bed. She picked up the letter, starting to get bored of them and read:

_Reïka,_

_I'm happy you've said yes. We should meet somewhere to talk about our costumes for the ball. So if you can, meet me at the quidditch pitch at 7:00 pm. send me a letter with this owl if you can't make it._

_Silver Dragon_

She walked over to her desk, took out a quill from her top drawer and looked at the two girls. 'It's a letter from him.' She said. 'From who?' Cho asked, winking. 'Oh yeah, I never told you, did I? I have a date for the ball.' said Reïka, scribbling on the back of the parchment that she would be there. 'Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to divination.' With that, she left before she could hear what Cho and Hermione had to say about it.

Reïka was walking up the stairs to the divination classroom when she was knocked over from behind. She turned to see who had pushed her only to see Peeves flying away, cackling. But behind him was Draco backing out from a couple of rooms over, with that pug-faced bitch exiting the room and walking towards him, wand pointed at him. 'What were you doing with that ugly frizzy-haired Hufflepuff prefect?' she screeched. While playing it coolly, Draco answered 'nothing for your information, we went for a walk.' 'But my senses saw you going in a closet.' Said the girl, proudly. 'What Pansy, you have people stalking me now? But whatever, I had to talk to her without being heard.' 'Sure…likely story…just admit you were snoging her…you little son of a-'

Hem hem

Pansy stopped talking; they looked over to see Reïka, sitting in the stairs, watching them. 'Excuse me but why aren't you two in class? I'll have to take 10 points away from you.' She said pointing to Pansy. 'What about him?' Pansy said jabbing her thumb towards Draco. After sending a wink to Draco (pansy didn't notice) she said: 'I'm sorry, I can't take points from him because he is also a prefect.' She answered, looking as if she could, she would then continued her way to class.

At quarter to seven, Reïka decided it was time to meet "Silver Dragon" so she walked towards the quidditch pitch. At five to seven, she sat by the nearest tree and waited. At exactly seven o' clock, a figure could be seen walking towards her. She got up and went and welcomed her "Silver Dragon" to find it was only Malfoy. 'What do you want?' she said trying to look over his shoulder, but couldn't because he was taller then she was by a great deal. 'You waiting for someone?' he said. Trying to change the subject, thought Reïka. 'Yes as a matter of fact, I am. Now what do you want?' 'Who you waiting for?' he said with a smirk. 'My date for the ball. He said that we would meet here at seven, and it's now (she checked her watch) five after seven.' 'Well, who is it?' he said. 'I don't know who it is…he signed the letters as "Silver Dragon" and he's really late.' She said looking beside him, toward the castle. 'No he's not.' He said, shooting another smirk at Reïka. 'Yes, he is because it's only me and…you… You're "Silver Dragon" aren't you? Because "Draco" means Dragon and Silver is Slytherin color.' She said in an "it all fits" ton. 'Yep, but silver was also for my hair…' He said in an actual smile. 'One thing…why?' 'Well…because…I…well…you know…' said Draco, looking at his feet. 'No…I don't…ohh…' Reïka said, blushing. 'Yeah…well anyways…we should talk about the costumes we're going to where, I was thinking about the muggles, "Romeo & Juliet" by: William Shakespeare.' He said trying to change the subject. 'Who?' said Cortez, giving him a where did you come from look. 'Well…you're the mudblood…I mean muggle born, so you should know who they are. Muggles made a movie about them…we can watch it later, I'll go ask Dumbledore about it' he said. 'Oh…umm…them…I had forgot about them…wasn't Shakespeare a writer? Yeah… he was one wasn't-' She didn't finish her sentence because she dropped to her knees from the shit load of pain she had just felt. 'Shit.' She mumbled to herself. 'I have to go…we can talk later.' And she ran towards Hogwarts castle.

A/N: WOW! My first long chapter ( 9 pages in font "comic sans ms" and "bigness(I know it's not a word…) 18" If u like the story please pretty please with a cherry on top and whip-cream if u want some, review and don't freak out on me…it's my first story that's this long and I actually know where I'm going with it :D Next chapter will be up ASAP and sorry for the long wait… la la la la la review, review la la la la la review, review


	8. Chapter 8: Another meeting

A/N: long time no update I know but I have other things to do…cough/school/cough It's starting on the September 2nd and it's my first year in High school. Shrinks down and shifts eyes nervously Anyways, this chapter is kinda weird…but here it is:

**Chapter 8: Another meeting**

Reïka ran towards the common room, still clutching where the pain had sprung. She reached the 5th floor corridor when and announcement echoed thru the school. She recognized the Head Master's voice. 'To whom this may concern, the Halloween ball has been canceled. I repeat, the Halloween ball has been canceled. That is all…'

What? Argh! They can't do this…I actually had a date…grrr…

She kept going until she got to the Picture of Katsy. 'Gato.' She said and the portrait swung open. 'What are you doing here? If you're hurt, you should be at the Hospital Wing.' Was said by Draco, in the middle of the boy's staircase with a "What are you doing here" look on his face. 'Oh…well… it's not really bad…' she said looking at her feet. 'Well what is it then?' he asked. 'It's just…ummm…well…"Womanly pains"…' Reïka answered, blushing.

I soooo didn't need to know that… mentally slapped himself

'Whatever…I'm heading to bed because I didn't sleep well last night so…G'night.' he said then sprinted off to his dorm. 'I'm going to bed too.' Reïka said loudly, knowing he hadn't heard her then ran up her steps a few seconds after his door closed.

'Welcome my Followers.' Voldemort bellowed at the arriving Death Eaters (DE for future references) and welcoming them personally as they scrambled to him, each kissed his robes. A young DE came and in front of him, 'Do I have to kiss the hem of your robes, Dad?' she said. 'Of course not princess.' She walked and stood on the right side of the Dark Lord. Once all his DEs had arrived, he spoke: 'We have lost many Death Eaters since last summer.' He cleared his throat and continued. 'But we have more current matters…'

Later on in the meeting…

'Well, since we have but one last thing on my hand…' Voldemort began, turning towards the young DE to his right. 'Princess, during one of the meeting you had missed, the DE and myself have discussed about your future husband. We talked about their sons and I have made a decision.' He nodded to a Death Eater, who nodded back. 'Both of you come forth.' She stepped up a few passes and the DE who nodded, sent his son forwards. They met in the middle of the circle of DEs and stood back to back from each other. 'Please lower you hoods and remove your masks.' The Dark Lord said. They both lowered their hoods and removed their masks. 'Now face each other.' The slowly turned to the other, and the expression on their faces suddenly became a mix of surprise and confusion. 'MALFOY?' 'CORTEZ?'

A/N: Super sweet hien? So the truth finally comes out. Use your brains to figure it out but if you have any questions or want to be on my list and e-mailed when I have new chapter up, then e-mail me at and don't forget to review :D


	9. NOTICE!

Wow… I really forgot about this story. I've been through a lot but I'll try and work on the story… it's been 2 years because I'm 16 now… so I should have better spelling and grammar. I hope... lol anyway... unfortunately, I forgot this story, and I only remember faintly what was going on…So bare with me.. I'll try to have some new chapters… but I'm in high school now and my exams are soon… so like I said, bare with me.

Thanks

:Nisajira:


End file.
